Ichiro
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash: vztah nebo sex mužů. Zásadní životní rozhodnutí se lehko dělá, ale těžko dodržuje...KuramaHiei KuramaOMC KuramaKuronue


Přístupnost: Od 12 let

Páry: Kurama/Hiei, Kurama/OMC (Ichiro), zmíněn Kurama/Kuronue

Doba děje: Nedlouho po Kuramově rozhodnutí přestat se měnit v démona a žít jen jako člověk (a rozejít se s Hieim)

Shrnutí: Zásadní životní rozhodnutí se lehko dělá, ale těžko dodržuje...

Poznámka: Kitsune japonský liščí démon (je Kurama), himiko (japonsky) ohnivý démon (je Hiei)

-----------------------

Kurama si tiše vzdychl. Od jeho rozhodnutí přestat žít ve lži a stát se trvale člověkem uplynul už měsíc - ve kterém nebylo jediného dne, aby se znovu a znovu nemusel přesvědčovat, že se rozhodl správně.

Pořád cítil na rtech cítil poslední polibek Hieie a slyšel jeho zoufalé: "To přece nemůžeš udělat! Nemůžeš popírat sám sebe, Yoko!"

Yoko... Ne, už se nejmenuje Yoko. Ani Kurama. Jmenuje se Schuuichi a je mu sedmnáct. V žádném případě ne víc než tisíc let. Není mocný a uznávaný kitsune dočasně v lidském těle, jen úplně normální kluk jako každý jiný.

Kolem prošel hlouček děvčat z jeho školy. Smály se na něj a nadšeně mu mávaly. Automaticky jim to oplatil a vytvořil na tváři dokonalou repliku přátelského úsměvu. Shiori bude chtít vnoučata a on ji nedokáže zklamat, bez ohledu na to, že se mu ženy nikdy nelíbily. Za nějakou dobu si některou z nich vybere, jedno kterou, stejně po něm touží každá a jeho nezajímá žádná, vezme si ji a zplodí s ní dítě. Aspoň jednou se přece musí dokázat přemoci, není to tak těžké... Pro jeho Shiori, nejmilovanější maminku... A pak s tou ženou budou žít jako bratr a sestra, nebo se rozvedou, tedy jestli mu to Shiori dovolí...

Někdo mu zlehka položil ruku na rameno. Kurama se polekaně otočil v domnění, že je to Hiei.

Pak vydechl současně zklamaáním i úlevou - za ním nestál jeho milovaný himiko, ale jeho plně lidský spolužák Ichiro.

Nejspíš chce pomoci s úkolem nebo tak něco...

"Ano?" ozval se lhostejně

"Nechtěl by ses jít projít do parku?" navrhoval Ichiro nadějně.

_Procházky v parku Hiei vždycky miloval..._

_Ne, nebudu myslet na toho ohnivého démona! _poručil si ostře.

Jako dnes ostatně už po dvacáté šesté.

"Třeba," odsouhlasil neutrálně a automaticky se vydal za ním.

"Víš, já...No já...Chtěl jsem ... Chtěl bych s tebou mluvit...," tonul Ichiro evidentně v rozpacích.

Za normálních okolností by ho Kurama sledoval už nějakou dobu s krajním podezřením. Nyní by v něm ale zřejmě větší zájem nevzbudil ani pánský striptýz na rušné ulici. Nic ho nemohlo vytrhnout z jeho hlubokého zármutku.

Bylo to horší, než když zemřel Kuronue.Protože Hiei pořád žil. A miloval ho. A čekal na něj!

Bylo to jen Kuramovo rozhodnutí, rozejít se s ním. Opustit ho. Zradit jeho lásku...

_Ne! To není pravda! _bránil se zoufale výčitkám svědomí.

"Ne!" vykřikl mimovolně nahlas.

Ichiro sebou užasle trhnul: "A proč ne?"

"Cože?" povšiml si Kurama jeho přítomnosti. "Promiň, nedával jsem pozor. Říkal jsi něco?"

"Ptal jsem se, jestli bych s tebou mohl mluvit," opakoval Ichiro nešťastně.

"A nemluvíš?" pokrčil Kurama rameny.

"No ano, ale já myslel jako...jako v soukromí," kroutil se Ichiro nervózně.

Kuramu to zajímalo méně než předloňský dubnový déšť.

"Proč, hodláš mne naverbovat do prodeje drog?" zažertoval nevesele a posadil se na lavičku u vchodu do parku.

Hieiova oblíbenou.

Tolikrát se tudy toulali, když padla noc... A často i k ránu, když úsvit líbal Zemi...

Pro normálního smrtelníka věru nebezpečná procházka, ale pro dva zamilované démony třídy A to býval pravý ráj.

Kterým už Kurama nikdy nepůjde.

Aspoň ne se svým malým himikem...

"Ne! Chtěl jsem jenom...Promluvit si," vykoktal Ichiro a opět ho tím vytrhnul z chmurných myšlenek.

Obvykle by se nad ním Kurama slitoval. Teď však měl dost starostí sám se sebou.

"O čem?" zeptal se bez zájmu.

"O nás," pípnul Ichiro.

"A co s námi?" vzdychl si unaveně. "Poslouchej, Ichiro, jestli něco potřebuješ, tak se vymáčkni."

Ichiro ještě chvíli rozpačitě přešlapoval a očividně sbíral k něčemu odvahu. Pak se rozhodl a prudce Kuramu políbil.

Kitsune v lidském těle zalapal po dechu. Bylo by mu stačilo mávnutí ruky, aby Ichira rozmáznul po zdi na protilehlé straně ulice. Naštěstí si včas uvědomil, kde je a především kým se snaží být. Lidé obvykle nesahají k takovým reakcím, když se je pokusí líbat jejich vcelku neškodný a dojemně zamilovaný spolužák. Násilím se přinutil ke klidu a na okamžik se pokusil poddat polibku.

_Hiei tu už není a do konce tvého lidského života ani nebude, _domlouval si v duchu naléhavě, _tak využij šanci, že se do tebe zamiloval takový hezký a celkem i milý kluk a zůstaň s ním aspoň nějakou dobu! Vždyť víš, jak hrozně ti už chybí něčí obětí... Shiori se zlobit nebude, tohle ona pochopí. Když se s ním v pravý čas poslušně rozejdeš, bude z tebe nadšená. No tak, Kuramo, vlastně už Schuuichi, nepokaž si to!_

"Ne! Já prostě nemůžu!" odstrčil ohromeného Ichira prudce.

Chlapec jen vyjeveně zíral.

Kurama si povzdechl: "Omlouvám se, moc mne to mrzí, ale nejde to. Víš, já... Já nejsem... Nejsem takový jako ty..."

Ichiro zrudnul a zašeptal: "Aha... Já jenom myslel... Když jsem tě viděl s tím ... Zdálo se mi, že... Je mi líto, že jsem tě obtěžoval - slibuji, že už se to nestane!"

Pak bez pozdravu utekl pryč.

Kurama unaveně zavřel oči, když mu došlo, jak si jeho spolužák musel vyložit jeho slova.

"Ach Ichiro, to jsem nechtěl!" zaúpěl sám pro sebe. "A nemůžu ti to navíc ani nijak rozumně vysvětlit.

Obávám se, že bys asi neuvěřil, že jsem tím hodlal říct, že prostě nejsem člověk a zatím ještě nedokážu chodit s nikým jiným než s démonem?"

Zadumaně se podíval na blankytně modrou oblohu. Jaký byl dnes nádherný den!

Další ze skvostných perliček bolesti na nekonečném náhrdelníku smutku a prázdnoty jeho života ve lži, které se rozhodl říkat pravda...


End file.
